


sky aquarium

by monochromeaquarium



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, based on one of Chisato's card stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromeaquarium/pseuds/monochromeaquarium
Summary: In no way is Chisato a dreamer, but when she's with Kanon, perhaps she can dream a little.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon & Shirasagi Chisato, Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	sky aquarium

When Chisato looks at the sky, all she sees is, well, _sky._

But when Kanon looks at the sky, she sees an aquarium. Jellyfish, polar bears, penguins, it seems that she can liken the amorphous clouds to any animal.

Chisato lacks creativity; it's difficult for her to see beyond what’s right there. That’s why, to her, Kanon’s imagination is precious. 

Scattered around the park, fluffy petals dance in the wind, trees tower over the green expanse, and songbirds flit around. Despite the pretty sights that surround her, Kanon is the one that captures Chisato’s attention. Chisato inches closer to her friend. The fabric of the picnic blanket she sits on rubs against her palms in the process. Oblivious, Kanon continues to gaze up at the aquarium in the sky, her eyes twinkling. 

There she goes again, getting lost in her own world.

Kanon’s ability to find wonder in anything… Chisato used to envy her, but it soon grew into admiration. How delightful it seems, to be so carefree, always enjoying oneself. Chisato is goal-oriented, her sight constantly set on the future; so much so that she can't seem to relax. Yet, when she’s with Kanon, she can let go. She can _be._

A gentle wind flows by, and Kanon’s pale blue hair sways along. Tentatively, Chisato reaches over to run her fingers through it but withdraws at the last moment. Perhaps that would be too forward. She resolves to watch Kanon, feeling her lips curve into a small smile.

Since when did she look at Kanon with such affection?

From the moment they met, Kanon never failed to meet Chisato where she’s at; no judgment, no expectations, Kanon always listens to her with endless kindness. Kanon, sweet Kanon, so beautiful, earnest, and understatedly strong. It is no surprise she claims a special place in Chisato’s heart. 

Chisato listens to Kanon hum a tune and closes her eyes.

When she’s with Kanon, somehow, the ever-bustling world reaches a serene standstill. She can relax, laugh—indulge.

Chisato slides her hand across the surface of the picnic cloth and hooks her pinky around Kanon's.

“Chisato-chan?” she says, eyes curious. Awaiting a response, Kanon endearingly tilts her head. And Chisato’s breath catches in her throat. Before Chisato can explain herself (not that she has an excuse ready), Kanon gently grasps her hand and cradles it between her own two. Then, she rests their joined hands on her lap. 

Kanon's cheeks tinge pink and she smiles shyly at Chisato. 

Heat also rushes up to Chisato’s face. She cannot recall ever harboring this much adoration for someone like she does for Kanon.

“Is this okay?” Kanon asks. Unable to form words at this moment, Chisato nods to express her approval. Kanon giggles, a sweet sound to Chisato’s ears, and resumes gazing at the sky.

Chisato shuts her eyes and breathes deeply to steady her pulse. The warmth of Kanon’s hands slowly ebbs away her thoughts, and she can relax again. Basking in the leisurely atmosphere that Kanon's presence brings, Chisato smiles.

In no way is Chisato a dreamer, but when she's with Kanon, perhaps she can dream a little.

_Someday… I want her to know how special she is to me._

**Author's Note:**

> i love chisakanon so much... they're so soft. i haven't written in a long time but i tried my best!


End file.
